The Team of Turtle Kunoichi Divas
by Aiskuriimuneko
Summary: Genderbend! AU. Aaron O'Neil was a normal guy who hadn't planned yet what he wanted to do with his life. At least that was before he met four mutant divas, a very smug and very evil son of Tang Shen who constantly attempted to kidnap him, aliens who were obsessed with his DNA and a...flirty hockey-girl? And what was with the purple-banded konoichi sending him certain looks? R&R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Wow, the stories are rolling in xD Mamma, taking my laptop during Winter Break was totally cured my writer's block xDD**

**This is an alternative universe in most characters are gender-bend, meaning they've changed gender. A few things will be changed but some will remain the same. So, these aren't **_**completely **_**new characters.**

**For now the start will be a little similar to that of Rise of the Turtle (aka. Episode one) so, for now, please bear with it owo**

**P.s. I drew the cover,_ feel the pride with meeeeeeeeh._**

* * *

**Rise of the Divas.**

Raising the katana to chest-level to catch a ray of light, the leaf-green turtle's eyes closed to concentrate and focus on the surroundings, the turtle's senses heightening as it let the darkness blind its vision completely. The hand shot out, the blade making a sharp noise as if slicing the air itself with its quickness, and then it swirled gracefully in its master's grip as the master began to move its feet; starting the kata. It stretched and leapt, landed and twirled, each move as gracefully impressive and practised as it was dangerous and powerful. The katana gleamed with pride as it was being moved as well, it's represented the spirit and fighting style of its master greatly when it cut, sliced and penetrated the different training-dummies that were spread out in the dojo for the turtle to practice with. Soon the last wooden 'attacker' fell mercilessly to the floor in defeat and the turtle breathed in deep, allowing its body to relax and kneeled respectfully at its own master as he approached with great calmness towards his student. Observing the fallen dummies as well as having witnessed the whole kata being used, he nodded with a hidden satisfaction and pride at the student's efforts and skills.

"Well done. You have shown that you can wield one katana almost as expertly as you wield both of the twins," he said. "That is quite impressive for one who has been accustomed to using two katanas at the same time for so years. I feel as if there soon won't be much for me to teach you, my daughter."

The female turtle gasped, gazing up upon her father with a look of surprise and amazement. "You really mean that, sensei..?"

When the rat-master chuckled merrily at her question, the konoichi knew it was too good to be true. "No, I was joking. You have a long path before you, Lucinda; a path that requires far more stealthily abilities as well as spiritual maturity before I can say that my job as your Sensei is done," he turned around, his arms resting behind his back. "You are, however, dismissed."

The young girl bowed respectfully once more, her lowered head reddening in childish embarrassment. "Of course, father. Thank you."

She rose up and returned the weapons to their rightful positions on the wall, before exiting the dojo with a slump of her shoulders and a tired sigh. _I wonder if I'm mature enough in Father's eyes to let us go topside soon._

She snapped her head up, realization hitting her with cold fright as she immediately made her way to the living room and searched for the remote. "No, no, _no_, the show's almost over! Where is it?!"

"Are you referring to that nerd show of yours?" a voice, much more low and womanly asked in an irritated manner. "I'd say it's best for it to stay hidden."

The leaf-green turtle raised her head to narrow her eyes on the emerald turtle resting on the couch and effectively taking all the space to herself. Her bright green eyes were fixed on a woman's magazine, and her long and braided bandana swinging from the side of the edge of the sofa. A black leather suit was covering her womanly plastron, and metal-plates covered her shoulders as well as thighs and legs, a red stripe running down the side of the konoichi-suit. Her legs were crossed lazily as she flipped a page, a three-fingered hand – from which her nails decorated with a deep red colour – hung to the side and almost touched the floor in obvious boredom. This was one of three other sister that Lucinda lived with, their uniforms as well as bodily equipment almost being completely identical apart from the colours and their belt straps from where they each had a different letter depending on their names. The sisters also did bear some family-resemblance aside from their skin colour, heights and colour of their bandanas as well as how it was worn.

"I can argue with you later – the newest episode is almost over! Have you or have you not seen it?" Lucinda demanded to know, her characteristic obsession for her favourite series showing on the usually calm konoichi. The emerald turtle waved her hand dismissively to show how much she cared.

"It's right behind the screen, Smartass."

Frantically, the older sister reached behind said television and retrieved the remote, wasting no further second on switching to the desired channel where her favourite character was engaged in a kickass fight. The blue-banded turtle let out an excited noise, distinctly hearing her sister mumbling 'so stupid.'

"Rosalina, I repeat; Space Amazon Warriors _is not _stupid. It teaches you many valuable life lessons and morals. You just don't know how to appreciate good cartoon."

"It's stupid _because_ it's cartoon and also, the animation is way old," the sister flipped another page. "Pulling out my full name isn't gonna make me see it any differently, Lucy. And _please_; the fact that it's aimed for children should prove just how retarded it is."

"Like I said; _you_ can't appreciate good cartoon," Lucy looked away, covering her heated cheeks. "And Dani checked the show; there's no age-limit to it."

The emerald konoichi snickered. "Oh? Ain't you relieved?"

"I'm _not_!"came the offended reply. The blue-banded turtle turned her head with an angry pout, trying to drown out the chuckles from behind by listening intently to what was currently going on. Indeed the show fascinated the young turtle immensely. It was about an Amazon who was the leader of her tribe, the wisest, strongest and most respected member of her clan. Aliens from space had attempted to abduct the youngest Amazon-girls and had succeeded with their plan to experiment on the Earthlings; thus the beginning of an epic adventure about the leader and her eternal quest to rescue her family from space. Lucinda particularly found the female leader amazing; her strong code of independence and her speeches inspired her to become a great leader herself one day. She always toyed with the idea inside her head; she technically was some sort of leader already when being the oldest. But sometimes it didn't feel that way to her; when Rosalina would sometimes go solo during training or the two others would get behind, Lucy felt as if she was the only one doing something right. If she began telling them to follow her instructions, surely they would just laugh at her. They would never take her serious.

Another turtle entered the living room, crossing her arms tightly across her chest in disapproval. "Who gave you permission to just _steal_ my magazines, Rose?"

The sister talking was the second youngest; Daniela, but they called her Dani. She sported a purple bandana that was sort of similar in the style of Lucy's, though her tails were much shorter and twirled around with a pen so many times during late-work sessions that they had developed waves that framed quite well around her olive-skinned face with her big chestnut-brown eyes and the gap between her teeth. A white lab-coat covered most of her konoichi-outfit at the moment, showing how she usually worked with strong chemicals and fluids if not tinkering on some mechanical wonder she had just created. One eye-ridge was raised questionably at the accused sister who didn't give away any reaction at all.

"I wouldn't be stealing your stuff if I asked for your permission, Dani," Rose rolled her eyes in response. "Wasn't as if it was any good to steal it. I mean; all the guys I see in here are just boring-looking."

"It's a science-edition."

"Tch. Shoulda known not to get my hopes up. And who's _this fella_ that you circled with a red pen-?"

"None of your business!" the intelligent sister snatched her belonging back with a slight blush on her cheeks, her dark eyes narrowed angrily upon the red-banded konoichi who merely shrugged before settling more comfortably on the couch.

"You know, Rose, you _really _should try to be more considered about how you're making enemies with your sisters," Lucy commented briefly, her eyes glued onto the screen in awe. Rosalina looked away with a slight scowl.

"Whatever. S'not like _you_ of all people can get back on me. Y'all got nothing."

"I have _plenty_!" a high-pitched voice exclaimed, bouncing off the walls of the living room and causing all three sisters to gaze at the exclaimer. The youngest family-member appeared with a twirl to announce her arrival, her big orange ribbon-tails flickering happily as she spun. A grin was flashed on her freckled face as she bounced inside.

"Oh, sure," Rose said sarcastically. "The day Maddie can find decent black-mail material on me is the day that I _might _lie and say that Lucinda's a better fighter than me."

"Hey!" both sisters replied offended by this comment. "Well, you better cough up anyway, Rosie, because I have a dirty secret on ya," the young konoichi grinned devilishly at the confused facial expression of her older sister. "C'mon, don't you know? It's big, warm and fluffy!"

Bright green eyes widened in a mixture of anger, embarrassment and shock as the red konoichi made some sort of strangled noise in her throat, glaring daggers at the grinning sister. "If you touched him-."

"Oh, who said I touched your _teddy-bear_?" Maddie snickered. "Oooh, snap, it's a boy? What's his name?"

"I'll carve his name on your big, fat mouth with my sai," Rose growled darkly, swiftly retrieving her weapons. "That way we'll both be happy!"

"Can't you take a_ jooooooooooke_?" the youngest said as she strutted away in delight whilst the other was chasing her angrily, both of them knocking over several of furniture during the chase. Daniela discreetly made sure that her sister hadn't done anything to damage her magazines while Lucinda just kept looking at her role-model with a dreamy look of admiration.

Their Sensei took the liberty to poke out his head from inside the dojo, his rat-instincts sensing chaos nearby.

"What is going on here?"

The only reply that came was Lucy's silence, Dani's flustered reply of 'nothing!', Rose' angry growls and Maddie's shouts of 'Dinner's _reeeeeeeeeeeeeady_!'.

* * *

**A/N: xD**

**Please tell me if you would like to see more.**

**I swear, the next couple of chapters will be different. **

**This was just an introduction.**

**R&amp;R, folks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again, I had a little hiatus because I simply got lazy xD But here's the second chapter! I'm glad you seem to like the story :D**

* * *

"The keys are under the rug in case you need to lock the apartment while I'm gone."

The fingers that had been writing away on the computer keyboard halted for a moment to regard the mother's words, the owner pursuing his lips for a few seconds before he resumed his task of ending the last paragraph of his assignment. "Why would I need them, Mom?"

Sharp heels sounded as the mother ascended the stairs, appearing outside the teenage boy's room in less than a minute. She didn't wear her white, signature coat for once and her blonde hair was pulled up in a neat bun with two sticks holding them up rather exotically. She was definitely going out on a date.

The mother glanced at her child in an odd way, as if him sitting neatly on his tidy bed in his tidy room with a near finished chemistry report was something to be baffled about. "You mean you're not going out today?"

The teenage boy slowly closed his laptop, returning the inspectoral stare on his mother's evening dress. "Did I ever say I was going to?"

"No, but I just assumed–," the blond replied, taking off her shoes as she entered her son's room. "I heard your school's football team was going to celebrate today with a school party. Why aren't you going?"

The boy shrugged, blue eyes averting his mother's interrogating look. "I had something better to do."

"Well, surely that paper you're writing isn't due _tomorrow._ I would gladly had allowed you to go, you know."

"Mom, I just wasn't feeling up for it–."

"Aaron," the mother cut through his argumentation. "You're never feeling up for it. Normally, I wouldn't mind but this is getting a little out of hand. I never see you outside of the house and your teachers have been telling me that this is similar in school. You don't socialize with others and you have no friends at school either. Do you even try to make the effort?"

"I do!" Aaron O'Neil retorted back. "I do try but nobody cares about that. I do try to make friends but everybody thinks I'm too nerdy and not popular enough or they just don't seem interested at all! It's hard being excluded all the time like I'm being every day but nobody notices that, do you? Nobody sees that I'm trying to make the effort, not even you, mom," he muttered sadly, gesturing at his mom when mentioned. His shoulders appeared slumped in regards to his rapidly growing sorrowful mood. "Even you're busy with your projects and interviews and getting front page covers offers all the time..!"

His mother recoiled at that, staring disbelievingly at her son's exclamation. The hurt on her face made her seem older for some odd reason. "I didn't – Aaron, I don't–."

He shook his head, face neutral and tired. He wasn't really up for any of this, especially not if his mother was going to justify her actions or try to appear as though she empathized him by forcing him to get friends. That would just start making everything worse.

"Just don't, mom. Just…go out and have a good time. We can talk about it later."

Though reluctantly, his mother agreed. Deciding to stay home wouldn't get them very far. She kissed his cheek and bit her farewells, taking her shoes in one hand and leaving the room. The redhead sighed tiredly and put his laptop aside, slowly crawling under his bed-sheets without feeling particularly sleepy. He just felt drained.

The other kids at school normally treated him as an outcast. There wasn't really much else to say about it. It was as if he was an alien; unable to bond with others because to them, he was always weird in some way.

Sometimes he wondered if there were even someone out there who liked him.

A few days had gone and a particularly special day was approaching. Because of this, there was a significant shift in the air around the Turtles and a noticeable change in the girls around their Sensei. Maddie – with an extra perkiness to her normal charms – had gotten up early to make cheese-omelettes to Splinter (with an algae-and-worms side dish), telling him that it was because he deserved to be treated once in a while. Also, she had refrained from doing any dangerous stunts or pranks all day long.

Danni had put her own personal projects at hold to go and fix some of the many electronic devices that had more or less been damaged in some way – that Danni always insisted on repairing but you know, never did. The oven, the refrigerator, the heating system – although it was in the middle of September – the television, the Ping-Pong machine and so on. She had even done some satellite installing so Splinter could watch several more channels that more or less broadcasted soap operas all the time. Said it was because she had stalled long enough and he needed a treat.

Heck, Rosie had actually decided to do some clean-up around the Lair. The dojo, kitchen, living room and sparring room were swept, washed and thoroughly cleaned from sweat, dirt and dust. The weapons in the dojo were wiped clean with so much attention that they sparkled whenever the light from above hit them just right. The air smelled much cleaner as well and the living room was devoid of any trash whether it be from food, make-up or fashion magazines. Her reason for such a brutal attack of decontamination was that it looked like a freaking dump.

And Lucy had followed Splinter around to relieve him of any chores or tasks that might've proved him difficult. She offered to do the daily meditations with him as well as being his sparring-partner for when he needed to train – they all knew how painful _that_ was. She always finished mediation just a few minutes before he did so that she could put a cup of warm, herbal tea in front of him to drink of when he was done. Also, she seemed to be in a much more upbeat mood than usual, smiling more often that she normally did and was way more inclined to leave out any lectures for when the other girls misbehaved.

Much disturbing.

Therefore, he called them in the dojo to have a talk with them all. All four sat properly with straight backs, focused eyes and awaited his words.

This was also very uncommon. Rosalina would sit much sloppier with a face that showed lack of interest. Madelia would draw doodles on the mats with her fingers, also looking quite bored. Daniela would have her eyes on him but they would sometimes dart elsewhere only to return on him again, a clear indication that her mind was focused on something else – a personal plan or agenda, most likely. Only Lucy would normally remain this respectful but sometimes it was clear that respect was the only reason from which she tried to look remotely interested at her sensei.

"My daughters," the humanoid rat started, his arms reaching behind his back. "It has come to my attention that you all seem rather…._enthusiastic_ to be in my presence. As much as it pleases me so, I cannot help but feel that the reasons for such actions are entirely different than from what you wish for me to believe."

The master gazed at his four daughters with a raised brow, giving them the word to elaborate. His tail was moving ever so slowly at his feet. "Well?"

The three youngest all turned their gazes upon their eldest sister in union; the blue-banded kunoichi seemed baffled by this sudden group-pressure but overcame it to stand up and clear her throat, clearly nervous. "Master Splinter…as you might already know, it is soon the anniversary of our mutation. Our birthday, if you will."

Their sensei nodded and looked at her as if he prompted her to continue. "That being said…we were all really hoping that with our fifteenth birthday, you might be able to give us a few more _privileges_, such as–."

"Oh, for crud's sake," Rosalina cut through, her irritated tone showing how much she wanted her sister to stop beating about the bush. "We'll be turning fifteen soon so we hoped you'd let us go topside. There, said and done."

Lucinda sent her sister a disapproving glare and quickly looked back to see Master Splinter wistfully stroking his chin. "I see."

"Sensei, it's fine, really, we don't _need_ to–."

"Yeah, we do!" Maddie shot up abruptly, her orange ribbons bouncing as she did. "We wanna go up and see the world! We're big enough so we can take care of ourselves just fine!"

The master's whiskers twitched lightly at this. "Oh, really? You think yourself fit for the outside world?"

"Yes, we do." Daniella commented, her brown eyes calculating. "We've trained enough as it is for a purpose like this, no?"

Master Splinter hummed to himself, turning his back to the girls, obviously deep in thought. Eventually he said. "Yes."

The turtles stared disbelieving among themselves, each sporting a different sort of emotion. "You mean this?"

"Why, yes."

Lucinda was unable to contain her wonderous smile. "We're allowed to go outside to the outer world?"

Master Splinter turned around to face them, head titled slightly. "I don't believe I ever agreed to that."

Rosie's face fell. "You just _did_."

"No, I did not."

"That's not fair!" Maddie huffed, large blue eyes glaring incredulously at her father. "You even said okay!"

"I believe that I simply answered Daniela's question. I am not to be held responsible for your assumptions."

Lucinda fell silent, staring at her knuckles that were laid on her thighs. "So, you won't allow us to go outside on the occasion of our birthday?"

Master Splinter shook his head. "No. But you must consider; I am only trying to protect you, daughters of mine. You are young and inexperienced, you have yet to understand the dangers and cruelty that the world outside has to offer you. Especially unique people such as yourself."

"Funny how inexperienced he claims us to be when all we do is stay down here," the purple-banded kunoichi whispered dryly to Lucinda. She just sighed sadly through her mouth.

"Is there not any way in which we can make you reconsider, Master?" she asked her father hopefully, her face displaying much expectation. Unfortunately, that expectation was not fulfilled.

"You cannot. That is my final word on this matter."


End file.
